Tales of the Wind
by KunoichiNekoChan
Summary: The sword is gone, and my people are safe and content. But...why do I feel so empty? These are the thoughts Talim, Preistess of the Wind God, ponders. But with her sixteenth birthday approaching, as well as her arranged marriage, Talim begins to question


Note: Don't start nagging at me about misspelled names. They're spelled right, I used the Soul Calibur Two website to get to exact spellings, 'kay? Therefore, they're all accurate. If you didn't catch on, this is TalimxYun-seong. Yeah, Kunoihi wants 1,111 words in her fanfiction. Got a problem with it? Fool.

…………………………

"TALIM!" The ringing of an eager young man's voice rang out, echoing slightly in the grassy valley. "OVER HERE!" A frame of the boy stood at the top of a steep, green hill, his bright orange, red and white outfit daring to oppose the bright, clear blue sky.

Jumping slightly, a young priestess spun around. Her black hair was tied up into a quaint little ponytail, a pink bow contrasting against her big, bright brown eyes. "Yun-seong? Is that you?" Ignoring a cry from her bird, Alun, she scooped up Loka Luha and Syi Salika, her weapons, and ran towards the grinning red headed boy. "Kyaah! Yun-seong!"

In one, quick motion, Talim was around Yun-seong's neck, giggling uncontrollably, feet dangling well over a foot above the ground. "Gyah!" The now nineteen year old blushed madly, his skin almost matching his hair. "Ta…Talim!" Freeing the boy, and sliding down to the ground below, Talim grinned up at her old companion, obviously overjoyed. "Yun-seong! You're here! But…" Talim trailed off, smile fading. "Aren't you supposed to be back at your home?" Yun-seong snickered. "Like I care? I left Jirisan, hoping to find you." He smiled, looking down at the much shorter girl.

"Ah…but, Yun-seong, shouldn't you be training? With your master, and the red-headed girl?" Talim looked down at her shining arm blades sadly, moving them so the light that bounced off them reflected onto Yun-seong's starch white shirt.

"What red-headed girl? You mean Seong Mi-na?" The boy snickered. "I'd rather be here, adventuring with you, then carrying bags of rice around for that hard-ass." Ignoring the glare from Talim, he chuckled. Hand trailing across White Storm, he yawned.

Talim sighed, tugging on her white dress, decorated with green and pink beads accompanied by golden embroidery. "Yun-seong , I hate to be the one who tell you this- but first of all, you should respect your teachers!" Talim frowned.

"Eeh? I do! Seong Han-myeong is a excellent trainer!" He blinked, grinning slightly from Talim's pouty glare. "Yeah, yeah. I know what you meaaan."

"Second of all- there won't be any more adventures."

Yun-seong looked down, snapped out of his trance. "Huh? What-wait? Why?" He plopped down onto the long grass, crossing his arms. "And why not?"

Talim gingerly sat down in front of her friend. "What do you mean, why? Soul Edge is gone- there is no reason for me to leave my village, my home. I wish to stay here, and carry on being the Wind Priestess I wish to be, not a fighter."

Yun-seong sighed, then grinned slyly. "What if I was to tell you that the Soul Edge wasn't gone? And that I wanted it to avenge my country?" Even though he was just pulling Talim's leg, Yun-seong, deep, deep down still wished for the blade. To protect his country, Korea. But, he knew Talim was right.

"That is not funny!" Talim snapped, glaring up at him. "After everything I have told you, everything we've been through, you still wish to gain this evil sword!"

Yun-seong smiled, reaching over to lay a hand on Talim's cheek. "No, Talim. I don't want the sword. I want you." He could feel her cheek go warmer underneath his touch.

"Ah-umn, Yun-seong, gack…" Talim pushed away Yun-seong's hand, blushing madly. "Umn, it's late, I must go. Please, come visit me later, okay?" With that, Talim fled, Alun following closely, wings flapping much slower then Talim's scurrying feet.

Yun-seong sighed, lying down on his back, eying the noon-day sun. "Woman. I'll never understand them." He yawned, stretching. "Might as well take a nap while I'm out here." Despite Talim's reaction, Yun-seong was grinning ear to ear. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

Talim kept running, not stopping to look back. Yun-seong wanted her? What did he mean? She eventually stopped, panting as she entered her village. The Village of the Wind Deity. Sighing, she clicked her arm blades into her belt, bending over, huffing, hands on knees.

"Talim, out of breath? It's not like you!" Talim's head snapped up, eyes meeting a pair of bright blue ones. "Oh, it's just you, Jian." Nodding, the boy offered a hand out to Talim. "Really. One of your physique and training ought to be much more… oh, what's the word? Either way, you shouldn't be out of breath."

Talim eyed Jian's hand warily, but accepted it never the less. They had known each other since childhood, but… Talim never quite trusted the boy. He was good looking, definitely. Bright blue eyes, short black hair and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. Being the Wind Priestess, Talim was expected to marry the most powerful man her age in the village. She didn't have much of a choice-it was obvious she would be forced to wed Jian.

Jian tugged Talim up gently, then cocked his head, a boyish expression on his face. "What were you running from? Something the matter?" Talim shook her head, and took her hand back. "Nothing, nothing Jian. Don't concern yourself with my matters, there's no need for me to worry you."

Jian laughed, eyes twinkling. "Not like I have anything else better to do, fair Talim." Talim bit her lip, trying to keep a pleased expression on her face. Jian, her back-burning suitor. Hooray

"Umn, I must go! Somewhere! Not here!" Discarding her false smile, Talim spun around, and fled once more. This time, she kept running, ignoring Jian's cries for her to stop. Feet padding softly, once she turned a corner, she slid to the ground, chest heaving once more.

"Has the whole world gone mad!" Talim cried out loud, banging her head on the stone wall behind her. Sighing, she extended her hand to allow Alun to perch on her padded glove.

"Oh, Alun. I wish to remain fifteen forever… in two moons, I must marry a man capable of protecting this village, the temple, and I. Jian is the most suitable man, but…" Talim stroaked Alun's wings, shaking her head. "I don't…I do not think Jian is right for me."

Looking into her bird's eyes, she shook bit her lower lip. "Who is? I…" Talim trailed off, thinking. "I…" Closing her eyes, Talim couldn't get the images of Yun-seong smiling, his face red, and she could still feel his touch on her cheek.

"Is this…could this…be love?"


End file.
